Ame Ureshii 雨 嬉しい Happy rain
by AmaranteRicci X BrokenHearted
Summary: Two famous popstars who are part of two yakuza families are best friends.They have four ninja from konoha protecting them.Its not as easy as it sounds.They are all enrolled into ouran high and join the host club. but their worlds are about to turn.
1. Chapter 1

"Talking"

_Thinking_

_**Flashback things**_

_--------------------------_

_Hey, I'm Teshomi Noda and I'm sixteen years old. This one here is-_

_I can introduce myself. I'm Chinatsu Mado, also known as Chichi. I'm sixteen years old just like Teshi. Anyways, I'm a singer and an actor and I come from a long line of a fighter family. Teshi and I have known each other since grade school. We live together because we travel A LOT. Teshi is a pr-_

_Hey, Chichi, I can say what I do. I'm a professional guitarist and I belong to a yakuza family called Nekora in which my grandfather is acting kumicho. The only person that knows of my yakuza lifestyle is my dear friend Chichi._

_That's right. I remember when we first met. This big scary fourth grader was beating up a kid in our grade and Teshi went off on him when this big scary guy stepped in…._

_Hey, Chichi, how do you remember this but you don't remember to do your homework?_

_Shut up, Teshi. You don't do your homework either. Anyway, this is the story of us. Enjoy!!!_

_-------------------------------------_

Chinatsu sighed and leaned back in her seat. She and Teshhomi were flying to Tokyo from a vacation in Nara. Pulling out one of her headphones, she looked at Teshhomi and asked, "So, who do you think our new bodyguards are? I hope it's not some old coot like last time." Teshomi had sighed and said, "From what I understand its a team of ninja."

Chinatsu sat forward and stared out the window and thought to herself,_ Why do we need ninja? Its just gonna make us stand out more._

It was a few hours later when they had landed in Tokyo and saw four people standing there along with a crowd of fans. They both looked at each other and knew what the other was thinking. This is gonna get crazy.

"Well, Teshi, lezgo!" Chinatsu said. She stood up and put her sunglasses on. Teshomi stood up and followed his friend out of the plane. When the two stepped out, the fans went crazy. The four people surrounded Teshomi and Chinatsu as they walked through the crowd and through the airport.

They got to the limousine and climbed in. Music was playing and fans were rocking the limo. Teshomi was getting aggravated and so was Chinatsu.

"Are we ever going to get out of here?" Chinatsu asked.

The ninja's assigned to protect them started to discuss a plan.

"Well," the oldest one started, he had silver hair and most of his face was covered up, "The airport security is on the way to get the fans out of the way."

"Is it like this all the time?" one of this ninjas, a pink-haired girl, asked.

"Pretty much, yeah," Teshomi sighed. "So, what are your names?" he asked.

"Well I'm Sakura Haruno. And I-I think your cute," the girl said.

Teshomi started to get a little nervous because Sakura was getting a little to close. Chinatsu was getting jealous so she started to go after her.

Teshomi stopped her and said, "It's alright. Who are you three?"

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki. I'm gonna be hokage some day! But right now my job's to protect you guys," the blonde boy said.

"Calm down, knucklehead. They're not from our village. I'm Sasuke Uchiha," said the boy with raven hair.

"And I'm Kakashi Hatake. The leader of squad seven," the oldest out of the four said.

There was an awkward silence between them for a long while until Chinatsu broke it.

"So why are you our body guards? It's not like Teshi's family can't prot-" she started

"That's exactly why we're here. The Kumiko requested us for Teshomi and your sake," Kakashi answered.

"What?" Teshomi asked. "That's odd…"

"Yeah, seriously," Chinatsu agreed.

"So, you're Chinatsu Mado and Teshomi Noda?" Sasuke asked.

"Yup!" Chinatsu said, with a big smile.

The limo skidded to a halt and Teshomi and Chinatsu flew forward.

"What the heck?!" they chorused.

They got back in their seats and acted like they were there the whole time. They all looked out the window and saw that there was a car accident with an eighteen wheeler and a tractor. The limo was there for a long time and finally was able to move.

"Finally we're moving!" Naruto said.

Teshomi was still racking his brain on why his grandfather would do what he did. Chinatsu stared out the window and watched the other cars pass by. Everyone else in the car was silent as the minutes and miles flew by.

"So, what school are we headed to again?" she asked.

"We're headed to Ouran High School, Chichi," Teshomi replied.

"I hear that you two got in on scholarships and your families' power," Kakashi said.

Ouran High School was right around the block when Chinatsu spotted it and said, "Whoa-ho that's a big school."

When they arrived at the school, the first to step out of the limo was Sakura, then Naruto, then Chinatsu, then Teshomi, Sasuke and Kakashi.

"Here, put these on," Teshomi said as he threw uniforms at all of them.

"But they're..they're so lame!" Naruto whined.

"Shut up and put it on. Get over it, you nimrod!" Sakura yelled.

Chinatsu looked at the uniform in her hands and then at Teshomi with her eyebrows raised, "Aw, heck no. There is no way you are gonna get me in a yellow poofy dress. N. O. NO. I agree with Naruto! They're lame!" Chinatsu argued. "And not to mention...ugh!"

Teshomi, Naruto and Sasuke started to laugh while Kakashi was trying not to think perverted thoughts.

Sakura and Chinatsu were changing and came out in their poofy yellow dresses. For a whole ten minutes, they stared at the guys thinking of ways to kill them. Once things calmed down a bit, Teshomi walked between Chinatsu and Sakura. He smiled and said, "Ya know, you two look cute in those dresses."

Sakura blushed and said, "Um, thanks."

Chinatsu just glared at Teshomi. "I am so gonna hurt you," she muttered.

"Well," Kakashi coughed, "Why don't we go and get you four signed in and get your classes?"

"Four? You sure don't know how to count, Kakashi-sensei," Naruto said.

"Naruto," Sasuke said, "Why do you think we're wearing these uniforms?"

"I dunno," Naruto replied.

"It's because we're gonna be students," Sakura said as she laughed at Kakashi. "It's funny that you have to portray a student Kakashi-sensei."

"I'm not going to be a student. I'm going to be your father who works as a karate teacher here," Kakashi said.

_--------------------------_

They got to registration and signed up for all their classes. Now the decision for an after school club was troubling them.

"Why do we have to join a club?" Naruto asked Kakashi. He, Sasuke, and Sakura were bent over a list of different clubs.

"Because, Naruto, it'll help you blend in better," Kakashi sighed.

Chinatsu inched towards the door quietly. She caught Teshomi's eye and he shook his head, mouthing, "I'm going to stay here."

She nodded and snuck out the door to explore the school.

Five minutes later, she came to a door labeled Music Room 3. When she opened the door, she was shocked at the scene in front of her. When the door was open all the way seven handsome guys said, "Welcome, princess," in unison. Chinatsu was so shocked that she walked into music room 3 and was suddenly approached by a tall blond.

"Hello, lovely lady. I'm Tamaki Suoh. The prince of romance."

"'Prince of r-romance'? In other words it means you're a pervert," Chinatsu laughed.

"Ha-ha! Nice stab at milord. Right, Kaoru?" Hikaru said.

"Your right Hikaru," Kaoru replied. "So what's your name? You must be new here."

"I'm Chi-"

"You're talking to Chinatsu Mado. The famous singer and actor from the heart of Tokyo, who also comes from a long line of the famous Mado fighter family. I'm Kyouya Ohtori by the way," a tall black-haired boy with glasses said.

Chinatsu looked at Kyouya, "I'm impressed. Either you've done your research, or there are no secrets about me anymore. Which...would totally suck..."

"Ah, don't worry about it, Miss Chinatsu," a shorter brunette said. "And I'm Haruhi Fujioka."

Chinatsu smiled, "Hello." She looked at Kaoru, "And yes, I am new here."

While Chinatsu was enjoying herself a little bit, the others were still deciding on what club to choose. Teshomi was sitting against the wall when he pulled out his cell to answer it. It was Chinatsu calling asking him to find music room three and meet her there. He thought,_ How am I gonna get away from them and not get noticed by all the girls?_

Teshomi stood up and quietly snuck to the door. He opened it and succeeded in getting away from the ninjas without being noticed.

"Now for the really hard part," he whispered.

He texted Chinatsu and asked her where Music Room 3 was. She text him back saying it was on the top floor to the right at the very back. Teshomi headed that way, but was spotted by a group of fangirls who screamed, "It's the Teen Pop sensation Teshomi Noda!"

So he ran as fast as he could till he reached a door saying Music Room 3. "So this is it huh?" he said while catching his breath. "If she's not ok I'll kill who ever hurt her," he said as he opened the door. But what he found was the exact opposite.

"Hi, Teshi!!" Chinatsu said, waving at him. "What happened? You're all out of breath."

"Fangirls," Teshomi grumbled. Chinatsu couldn't help but laugh at her best friend.

"What're you laughing at? You just wait till everyone discovers that you're here, too," Teshomi threatened. He pointed at the seven boys, "So, who're they?"

"We're the Host club," Tamaki replied. "I'm Tamaki Suoh also known as the prince of romance." He was inching closer to Teshomi as he said it.

"So in other words your a pervert. Dude I don't go that way! Get away from me pervert!" Teshomi yelled.

"HAHAHA!!!! Milord's been rejected twice in one day, but this time it was a guy. By - by the way I'm Hikaru, "Hikaru said while trying not to laugh,

"HAHA!!! Nice one!! Your a funny guy. I already want to be your friend. I'm Kaoru," Kaoru added.

"We're the Hitachin twins. Who are you?" they asked.

"I'm Teshomi Noda," Teshomi replied.

"I've heard that name before. Your that famous guitarist from Flash Punk, Teshomi Noda. You and Chi-san are my favorite to listen to. I'm Hunny by the way and this is Takashi or you can call him Mori," the shortest boy, also blonde, said.

"Why, thank you, Hunny!!" Chinatsu said. She looked at Tamaki, "Okay, yeah. You really are a perv. And um, that's just kinda creepy..."

Haruhi laughed, "Looks like today just isn't your day, huh, Tamaki?"

"Listen man," Teshomi said as he bent over to talk to Tamaki, "I didn't mean to push you away. I just don't go that way alright? But I'll be you friend." Teshomi gently smiled at Tamaki.

Tamaki bounced back as soon as he heard that and started to rant and rave how he gained a new friend.

"Um…You might want to watch what you say to him...He takes it literally," someone said.

"Um ok," Teshomi said. "By the way who are you?"

"I'm Haruhi Fujioka."

--------------------------

"Pssst, Kyouya. Psssst!" Chinatsu whispered.

"Yes?" Kyouya asked, not looking up from what he was doing.

"What's a host club?" she asked, looking over his shoulder.

"Well," he started to say, "Host club is a club that guys or girls put together to satisfy the needs and pleasures of others."

Chichi thought about this and screamed "GROSS!!!"

Kyouya jumped nearly three feet and replied, "It's not that kind of pleasure. We just entertain our guests with events like tea parties and stuff like that."

"Oh, sorry," Chichi replied.

_--------------------------_

Meanwhile, Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura, and Kakashi were still in the registration room.

Sasuke turned away from the list and said, "This is a pain in the neck."

"Well, it's not easy to be a student in this kind of school is it?" Kakashi asked.

"I guess your right." Realizing that Teshomi and Chinatsu were no longer there, he asked, "Hey, Kakashi-sensei, did you let Teshomi and Chinatsu go to the bathroom?"

"No. Why?" Kakashi replied.

"Because neither of them are here," Sasuke pointed out.

"Crap," Kakashi said, looking at the blank room.

"Jeeze, Kakashi-sensei. I think you're starting to slack!" Naruto yelled. Kakashi tried not to hit him upside the head.

"Watch it, Naruto. You and Sasuke go search the rooms. Sakura and I will check the grounds," he sighed, rubbing his face.

"Hai!" the three chorused.

"Kakashi-sensei? They wouldn't leave the building I'm sure of it," Sakura said

"We never know. It's safer if we check inside and out."

"Right. Sorry."

_--------------------------_

Meanwhile, Naruto and Sasuke were searching in the building. They came across some trouble with which way to go to get away from fangirls. They finally decided to go right when they came to the last door at the end.

"This has to be it," Naruto said.

"Sure whatever," Sasuke acknowledged.

Naruto opened the door. He and Sasuke walked into the room and stared. Teshomi was sitting with Kaoru and Hikaru chatting while Kyouya was telling Chinatsu about the other guys in the club, the club itself, and other things about the school.

"Ahem," Sasuke said, clearing his throat.

Chinatsu and Teshomi sighed. "Busted," the two chorused.

"Oh yeah," Naruto said.

"You two are so busted," Sasuke said.

They paged Kakashi and Sakura to say they found them.

Kakashi and Sakura were there before they knew it. There was a silence in the whole room until Kaoru walked up to Kakashi and said, "Wow. That's the weirdest outfit I've ever seen."

"Kaoru!" Teshomi said. "Please don't say such things to him. He's-He's our father."

Kaoru was taken aback and said he was sorry.

Kakashi lectured Teshomi and Chichi for a while and told them not to run off like that again.

"But we were bored. So we went looking for clubs to join," Chinatsu said.

"It doesn't matter!! We were assigned to protect you!! You cant just run off like that and not tell anyone!!" Naruto screamed at her.

"Don't yell at her like that, Naruto! It was my idea," Teshomi said as he defended his friend.

"That's enough now. Do you guys like this club?" Kakashi asked.

"Yeah," Teshomi and Chinatsu said in unison.

"And if it's cool with these guys, we'd like to join," Chinatsu said. She tripped over her dress. "Stupid thing! I am so gonna have to take some scissors and thread and things to it!"

"Oh no you don't," Kakashi said. "Now," he added, "If you two want to join this club, then go talk to the president and I'll go talk to the headmaster. Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura, you three stay here and keep an eye on Teshomi And Chinatsu while I'm gone. And you two, don't run off."

"Okay," the three ninjas said.

"Yessir," the two celebrities said.

"You better not run off again cuz if ya do I'll crush every bone in your body," Naruto said.

"Hey, hey! Isn't that a little harsh?" Haruhi stated loudly.

"Feh. Heck no," he replied.

"Hey, Chichi, I'll go talk to the president. You just stay here, kay?" Teshomi said as he walked towards Tamaki.

Chinatsu replied, "Ok Teshi. Now, where can I find some scissors and thread?"

Kakashi had gone and talked to headmaster who agreed to let them join the host club. He came back and told them they could stay, and as soon as he said that, Tamaki went haywire on Teshomi hanging on him and saying how they were going to become best friends, even brothers.

"Whoa there, blondie! First off, get off of me. Second, I already told you I'm not gay! And third we're not brothers," Teshomi said.

"HAHAHA!! You just keep getting stabbed right in the heart by Teshi huh, milord? We don't quite understand the whole family thing either but we go along with it," the twins said.

"Yes, we do. I'm the mother, Tamaki is father, the twins are our sons and Haruhi is our daughter. Mori and Hunny are the neighbors and well I guess you two are Tamaki's brother and sister," Kyouya explained.

Chinatsu walked back into the room. The dress was shorter, around her knees, and it didn't poof as much. "Well, I tried to make pants, but that didn't work out too well. And who's sister am I what?"

"Chichi, I love what you did with your dress," Sakura said.

"Thank you!" Chinatsu laughed. "Oh, and Naruto? Just. Try. It." She looked at Kyouya and laughed, "You're the...mother? I'm not even going to comment on that!"

"Don't," Teshomi said, knowing what she would say.

"Well your classes are all set. Here ya go," Kakashi said as he passed out their class schedule.

"Dude this rocks!" Hikaru said to Teshomi.

"Why?" Teshomi asked.

"All of us have the same classes. Well us second years any ways," Kaoru explained

"Sweet!!" Chinatsu said. "Hey, Sakura, let's sit together."

"Yeah, okay," Sakura agreed.

Kakashi cleared his throat and they all looked at him as he said, "Hey it's me. Kakashi remember? You guys will start coming to school tomorrow. And as your father I can't let you skip it either."

"Whoa wait a sec.. I already have a father sorta. He's my grandfather," Teshomi stated

"I know that. Teshomi, there's something you need to know about why your grandfather requested us for protection. Come with me," Kakashi told him.

"Alright," he replied.

They got outside and found a place where they wouldn't be bothered so that they could talk. Teshomi looked straight into Kakashi's eyes and could tell that this was something serious_._

"So what is it you wanted to say?" Teshomi cautiously asked.

"There has been an underground war between the Nekoras and the Zatsuis," Kakashi said.

"Well, yeah. That's been going on for years. Why is that so serious?" Teshomi said, nervously.

"It's so serious because the Zatsuis are out...to kill you," Kakashi sighed. A grave look in his eye.

"Wait...What? Then why aren't I with my grandfather? Why am I here? The Zatsuis could come here and not just get me, but everyone else as well!" Teshomi all but yelled.

"That's why team seven is here. If they come after you, they're going to go after those who are important to you. Like Chinatsu."

"Well," Teshomi started as he clenched his fist, "We're just gonna be ready for when they do attack."

"Teshomi…" Kakashi said in a sad voice.

"If- If anything happens to Chichi or anyone else because of me I- I don't know what I would do…So let's just be ready. But we can't act like something's up."

Kakashi said that he understood.

They went back to they club and hung out there for a little longer and then went to a safe house, which was unfortunate for Teshomi, because Tamaki was right down the street. As they were driving home all Teshomi could think about was what could or what would happen if the Zatsui group came and attacked. Chinatsu noticed that something was bugging her friend so she asked him what was wrong. Coming out of his daze, Teshomi said it was nothing, but she knew it was something.

Chinatsu sighed as she looked out the window, "HOLY CRAP!"

"What?" everyone asked, ready for an attack.

"This place is HUGE!" Chinatsu said, oblivious of the ninjas' kunai and various other weapons.

Sasuke slapped his forehead, "She's as bad as Naruto..."

"You haven't seen the half of it," Teshomi sighed.

The car pulled up in front of a large, white, mansion-like house. They all got out and stared in amazement, when someone came running down the street screaming Teshomi's name. Teshomi had jumped out of his skin when the person attacked him until he realized it was Tamaki.

"What in the world did you tackle me for, blondie?!"

Chinatsu and the others were laughing; except Teshomi and Kakashi, who said to get inside. Tamaki followed them into the house and wouldn't leave Teshomi alone. So, Teshomi just took winding paths until he lost him.

"Wow!" Chinatsu said, walking into the ballroom. "This place is huge! And it's got great sound quality! ECHO!"

Everyone had spread out in different directions. Naruto was in the kitchen, looking for ramen. Kakashi was scouting the perimeter. Sakura was looking through the bedrooms, searching for hers. Teshomi was hiding in the media room while searching through the movies. Tamaki was searching for Teshomi. Sasuke was wandering through the halls and other rooms. And Chinatsu was in the ballroom, singing some songs that she hadn't shown anybody; not even Teshomi.

--------------------------

"Jeeze. This is gonna be hard," Teshomi said as he slammed his head into the wall behind him. "What'll happen if my friends get hurt or even die? Would they forgive me or hate me? I can't stand these thoughts. What's this?"

He picked up a photo that had fallen and saw that it was him and Kakashi playing a game when he was six.

"Oh I remember this. This was a party grandfather held. I wonder if he's alright."

_--------------------------_

Naruto was walking into the ballroom when he heard Chinatsu singing.

"You have a wonderful voice Chichi. No wonder why people go crazy over you."

"What?" Chinatsu said as she was startled. "Oh, um, thanks. Hey, let's go look for Tamaki, it's been a while since we've seen him."

Chinatsu and Naruto started walking through the halls.

"Tamaki?" they shouted.

"Yes, hello!" the blonde said as he came out of one of the bathrooms. "You've got a beautiful house here! I like it better than my own!"

"Yeah. Uh huh. You're just here 'cause Teshi is huh?" Chinatsu asked.

"Well, yeah. Even though he hates me, there's something about him that just makes him seem like he's made of glass. And I just want to be someone to keep him from breaking," Tamaki said sadly.

"Listen. It's not that he hates you, it's just because of the way he lived. He learned to keep his distance from people so they wouldn't get hurt. And you're right. He's made out of glass, even though he acts like a tough guy. But there's also more to him than that. So just give it some time 'kay?" Chichi said gently, as a mother would say.

"I see. I'll keep that in mind. Thanks. So…um...how do we get out of here?"

"Um," Chinatsu and Naruto said together.

Chinatsu turned around and faced the way they came, "I know we came from that way...But did we come from the left...or the right?"

"I have no idea," Naruto said.

"But you're a ninja, you should be good at this stuff," Chinatsu said.

"You're a fighter! You should have some sense of your surroundings!" Naruto replied.

"Um, we could just take this elevator down," Tamaki said, pointing at a set of double doors.

"ELEVATOR?!" Naruto and Chinatsu yelled.

"Well don't all scream. You could startle the others," Tamaki said while they were busy waiting for the elevator.

--------------------------

Sasuke and Sakura met up and started to walk down the hall towards the media room.

"I wonder what Kakashi-sensei and Teshi talked about," Sakura said with concern.

"Me too," Sasuke said with concern as well. The look on both their faces on the way said that something was up.

"He probably feels like he's standing still and can't find a way to move. Isn't Teshomi in here?"

"Yeah last time I checked," Sakura said.

"Well, if he's here, where are the others?" Sasuke asked.

--------------------------

Meanwhile, in the elevator...

Chinatsu sighed and leaned against the back wall when all of a sudden, the elevator came to a halting stop. All the lights and power in the house shut off.

"Aish! What's going on?" Chinatsu said. She stood up from the floor after falling down.

"I dunno. Let me see if I can get the others on my pager," Naruto said as he fumbled his fingers.

"I'll try to call Teshi," Chinatsu replied.

"Crap. Sasuke and Sakura don't have their's on. Maybe Kakashi-sensei does," Naruto said nervously.

"Teshi ain't picking up either. Tamaki, try Hikaru or Kaoru. I'm pretty sure they have Teshi's number," Chinatsu demanded.

"R-right. I got him. Hey, Hikaru. Can you call Teshomi and let him know that we're stuck in an elevator? The power went out. Right. Ok. Thanks bye," Tamaki said. He hung up and looked at Naruto and Chinatsu, "He said he'll call him."

--------------------------

Teshomi pulled his cell phone out of his pocket and answered, "Hey, Hikaru. What's up?"

"Yeah, uh, I just got a call from Tamaki, he said that he, Chichi, and Naruto are stuck in the elevator because of a power outage," Hikaru replied.

"Okay. Thanks. I'll let the others know. Talk to you later," Teshomi said, hanging up.

Right after, Sasuke and Sakura walked in.

"Hey, guys. I just got a call from Hikaru. He said that Chichi, Naruto, and Tamaki are stuck in the elevator because of the power outage," Teshomi sighed.

"What?" Sakura said. "There's an elevator here?"

"Apparently so," Sasuke said sarcastically. "Leave it to the unpredictable ones to get stuck in an elevator. Teshomi, Sakura and I are gonna go rescue them. You stay here and don't run off."

"Yeah, yeah. Jeeze, I'm not a helpless idiot."

As soon as Sasuke and Sakura were gone, Teshomi dashed out of the two story window. Landing on his feet, he started to search the perimeter for Kakashi and anything out of the ordinary. After all, this could be an attempt to kill him by the Zatsui group.

--------------------------

Chinatsu sat on the floor and started singing, "I wanna rock with you, dance with you, do everything with you. Run around in the rain with you, every day now only you..."

"What's that?" Tamaki asked.

"Huh? Oh. 'With U' by Big Bang. When Flash Punk toured in South Korea a few months ago, I picked up some of their CDs," Chinatsu explained.

"I've heard of them," Naruto said.

"They're awesome," she replied.

--------------------------

Meanwhile, Kakashi was still searching the perimeter when Teshomi caught up with him.

"What are you doing outside? You should be inside, Teshomi. Look at you, your legs are cut up." Kakashi said.

"Don't worry about me I'm fine. The power suddenly went out and Tamaki, Chichi, and Naruto are stuck in an elevator. Sasuke and Sakura went to rescue them. So I figured I'd come let you know," Teshomi replied. "I think it might be an attack from the Zatsui group."

"It can't be I've set up traps and other things to let me know if they're here."

"Yeah, well, the Zatsui can be pretty sneaky. Besides, none of the other houses' power has gone out. Just look around," Teshomi pointed out.

"Good point," Kakashi said. "Come on, let's get inside now."

They got inside and reached Sasuke and Sakura who were still looking for the elevator.

"Hey guys." Teshomi said happily.

"What're you doing here? We told you to stay in the media room," Sasuke said

"It's alright, Sasuke. He came to get me. Luckily, he went against your word and did so. The elevator's this way," Kakashi said.

"Right," the three of them chorused.

When the small group reached the elevator, it was already open. Tamaki, Naruto, and Chinatsu were missing. Suddenly, they heard a scream from the ballroom.

"Crap!" Teshomi yelled as they ran to the ballroom.

When they got in, Naruto was protecting Tamaki and fighting two men dressed in black, while Chinatsu was fighting the other two men. They both were doing very well holding their own. The intruders were almost out of energy and fighting.

"No!! Chichi!!" Teshomi yelled as he jumped in front of he to block the attack by the sword one of the two men were holding. He held it between his hands and ripped it out of the other's hands. "No one hurts my friends. Understand that I, Teshomi Noda, am from the Nekora group and if you so much as-"

Teshomi was hit on the head by the other man and fainted to the ground, cracking his head open a little bit. When the others stepped in, they over powered them and so the men ran off with their tails between their legs.

--------------------------

Teshomi woke up after an hour of medical treatment.

"He's waking up Kakashi-sensei. H-how are you feeling?" Sakura asked trying not to cry.

"I've got a major headache, but other than that I'm fine," Teshomi painfully replied. "Where are the others?"

"Sasuke's watching them. Tamaki's petrified that you got hurt. If it weren't for him and Chinatsu wailing the two men before we stepped, in you would have been dead," Kakashi said with a relieved voice.

_--------------------------_

In the other room...

Everyone sat far away from Chinatsu as she sat on a chair, fuming and muttering quickly in a different language.

"She's kinda scaring me..." Naruto said.

"You're not the only one, Naru-san..." Tamaki agreed.

Sasuke rolled his eyes, "She's not THAT scary."

"Then give her some kunai and a target! We'll see how scary she is then!" Naruto said.

"You know I can hear you right?" Chinatsu asked, sarcastically. "Sasuke, will you PLEASE let me out of here? I need to go for a walk or something."

"No," Sasuke said firmly. Chinatsu huffed and went back to muttering.

"Listen, I would if I could, but it's under Kakashi's orders. If your worried about Teshi then I can tell you he'll be fine," Sasuke said calmly.

"How can you say that?!" Chinatsu said angrily. "He has a cracked skull! He could die! And it's all my fault if he does."

"Do you honestly think that Kakashi-sensei would let him die? If Teshi was in critical condition Kakashi-sensei would've taken him to the hospital!" Naruto yelled at her.

"I don't think Teshi is the type to just die and leave his friends that easily. Have a little more faith in him. After all, we both said he's made of glass and we're the one's trying to keep him from breaking right?" Tamaki said with his heart and all.

Ashamed that she doubted her friend for a minute she started to cry but gained control of herself.

_I have got to find a way to get away from everyone_, Chinatsu thought to herself. She spun around in the chair she was in and started up the computer. She dug around in the desk for headphones, put a pair in, and got on Youtube. She started looking at different music videos and things while she checked her email.

How to distract them, how to distract them...

"Hey, what is she doing?" Naruto asked.

"She's watching videos on Youtube. Leave her alone, alright?" Sasuke said.

--------------------------

Things were pretty quiet for a while until Kakashi opened the door, helping Teshomi into the room. Everyone except Chinatsu noticed that Teshomi was alright and Tamaki even restrained himself from going haywire on Teshomi.

"Hey," Teshomi said with a faint smile. "What's with the long faces? I'm alright thanks to Sakura."

There was a silent chill in the air...

"Tamaki? Thank you for jumping in and saving me if it weren't for you and Chichi, I would've been toast. "

"It was…_**After all we both said he's made of glass and we're the one's trying to keep him from breaking**_ It was nothing." Tamaki smiled.

"Kakashi, I can walk ya know." Teshomi laughed.

He let go of Kakashi and walked over to Chinatsu and put his hands on her shoulders and pulled her headphones out. "Hey, look, I'm alive thanks to you and Tamaki."

Chinatsu nearly fell off her chair at what he said. _** He's not one to die and leave his friends easily. have a little more faith in him.**_ "I'm glad your alive, Teshi," she said as she jumped into his arms and started crying.

Teshomi patted her hair and tried to calm her down. "You need some fresh air, huh?" he asked quietly.

Chinatsu nodded quickly, making Teshomi laugh a little bit. He turned towards Kakashi and asked, "Can she go out?"

Kakashi nodded, "Sasuke, go with her and keep an eye out."

Sasuke nodded and led Chinatsu out of the room. She was wiping the tears from her eyes, trying to stop from crying.

"So, Kakashi," Teshomi said, "Those traps of yours didn't come in handy did they? I figured that there was a fifty-fifty chance and out of that fifty there was a twenty-five percent chance of someone getting caught and then somewhere between a ten and fifteen percent chance of someone getting killed. So before I was slammed on the head I stabbed a tracker in the two guys; now we can track them and watch their movements."

"How were you able to calculate all that and throw a plan in there as well?" Kakashi asked, shocked.

"It was easy. But I couldn't tell any one my plan due to the fact that there was a ten to fifteen percent chance of someone dying. You would have never let me go through with it."

"Dang," everyone in the room said in unison.

--------------------------

Outside...

Chinatsu sighed and sat down, leaning on the wall of the house. Sasuke stayed standing and leaned against the wall next to her.

"So, where'd you learn to fight like that?" he asked.

"Well, in case you've never heard, the Mado family is a family of fighters. Has been forever. I guess you could say fighting is traditional in my family. I've been taught by my father, my mother, my grandparents, my...uncle," Chinatsu sighed. She leaned her head against the wall and closed her eyes. "So what's your story, Uchiha-san?"

"I had a pretty decent life. I looked up to my big brother until one day," he replied with no emotion.

"What happened?" Chinatsu asked.

"Well, first," Sasuke started, "he killed the whole Uchiha clan but me, became an out-law, and now I'm out to kill him. So I need to become stronger."

"Wow. That bites," Chichi said. "Now I see why you Teshi get along. You two have the same exact past. Only his brother killed their parents and younger sister right in front of him when he was five. And it's funny cause every year since, on that day he smokes a pack of cigarettes."

"Really?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah," Chinatsu sighed. She stood up and put a hand on Sasuke's shoulder, "I'm not going to tell you whether your quest for revenge is wrong or not, because I'm sure you don't want to hear that. But, I will say this. Don't go to any stupid extremes. I don't want to hear of you going off and ruining yourself over it after this is all over, got it?"

Sasuke looked at her and said, "I won't make any promises...But I'll try. You know, I just realized something.

"What?" Chinatsu asked.

"You're short," Sasuke answered, matter-of-factly.

"Gee, thanks," Chinatsu said, giving him a look of aggravation. She ended up laughing anyway.

"But," he said dragging it out, "you're taller than Naruto."

"You two hate each other don't you? I can see it when you are together," Chinatsu commented.

"We do, but we don't. We hate each other because we want to be stronger than the other. Then we don't because, in a way, we grew up the same and became some what friends. Let's head back now. It's starting to get dark out," Sasuke explained.

"Okay," Chinatsu agreed. She tried not to let it, but a yawn escaped.

"Tired this early?" Sasuke asked with a laugh.

"Yeah, yeah. Shut up," Chinatsu said laughing.

The two walked back into the media room, laughing.

"Better mood, I see," Teshomi said.

"Yup," Chinatsu nodded, heading for the computer and her headphones.

"What are you watching anyway?" Naruto asked.

"Oh, just a bunch of random things I got hooked on," she shrugged.

"Oh ok," he replied.

"Would it be alright if I talk to you, Kakashi, in the other room?" Teshomi asked.

"Yea," Kakashi replied.

They went into the other room. Teshomi pulled out the picture of him and Kakashi.

"What's this all about?" he asked as he showed Kakashi the picture.

"Oh, this was a celebration for you when you turned six," Kakashi replied.

"I know that, but what were you doing there?" Teshomi demanded.

"My job was always to protect you since the day your parents were killed by Higotsu," Kakashi said as his voice broke. "I wasn't allowed to tell you but it seems like its something I can't avoid any longer. Your older brother was a traitor who joined up with the Zatsui group. We captured him a few years ago and executed him."

"I stopped caring for Higotsu that very day. In fact, that day is coming up in a week. It'll be eleven years," Teshomi said with sadness in his voice.

"That long huh?" _**I'm sorry I can't tell you the truth yet. You're not ready.**_

"Yeah," Teshomi sighed.

In the room, Naruto and Sakura walked over to Chinatsu, without her realizing it and looked over her shoulder. She was on her cell phone texting someone.

"Who're you talkin' to?" Sakura asked.

Chinatsu jumped and stuffed the phone in her pocket, "No one. Why are you two looking over my shoulder like that? Dang."

"S-Sorry. It's just we're bored," Naruto whined.

"I think I can fix that. Let's all go to b-" someone started.

"Hey, everybody, Tamaki's staying the night due to what happened earlier, alright?" Teshomi stated "This is for his sake. I don't want something bad to happen to him."

"Hey, Teshi, don't we all start school tomorrow?" Chinatsu asked.

"Yeah. So let's all get to bed, it's late," Teshomi instructed.

"Right," everyone chorused.

The group went to their separate rooms. Since there was an extra room, Tamaki stayed the night.

**__**

*DISCLAIMER:

Ame Ureshii is an original story written by Amarante Ricci and Broken Hearted knight. We do not own in anyway the Naruto and Ouran High School Host Club characters or the music that is used. But we do own all the characters who are part of the Yakuza families and other OC characters we create along the way. We hope you enjoy Ame Ureshii!! 


	2. Chapter 2

_**The next day was the first day of school. Everyone was sleeping still except for Tamaki, Naruto, and Sakura who were unusually hyper. **_

_**Tamaki snuck out of his room and creeped down the hall past Kakashi's room to Teshomi's. He opened the door right when a voice said to him, "And what are you doing, Tamaki?" **_

_**He turned only to find Chichi starring evilly at him.**_

_**"Don't you rich people know to knock first?" Chinatsu asked. "Besides, Teshomi isn't in there. He's already up and getting some breakfast."**_

_**"Oh, um, okay. Thanks. Bye!" Tamaki said. He ran down the hall towards the kitchen.**_

_**Chinatsu walked over to Teshomi's door and closed it. "Well, might as well go wake the other two up," she said to herself. **_

_**She walked over to Sasuke's door and knocked on it shouting, "Good mooooorning, sunshine!"**_

"_**Go away. I'm sick," he shouted back. **_

"_**That's bull, Sasuke!" she shouted even louder. "Don't make me come in there."**_

"_**Alright! Alright. I'm up, jeez,". Sasuke said, defeated. **_

_**He came out of the room and saw Chinatsu standing there in the newly remodeled yellow dress. They agreed to go wake Kakashi, but when they opened the door he wasn't there. **_

"_**Maybe he's in the kitchen," Chinatsu said.**_

"_**Maybe," Sasuke replied.**_

_**On the way there, Chinatsu poked Sasuke, "You're sick, huh? What made you come up with that brilliant excuse?"**_

_**Sasuke batted her hand away, "I didn't want to get up."**_

_**"Oh reaaally?" Chinatsu laughed.**_

_**"Yes, really. Why are you so energetic this morning?"**_

_**"I've been up for the past two hours and just had two cups of coffee."**_

_

* * *

_

**They reached the kitchen where the rest of the group was. **

**When Teshomi noticed that they finally showed up, he started cooking their breakfast. Naruto, Sakura, and Tamaki were acting like hyperactive idiots while Teshomi, Sasuke, and Chinatsu were calm and ready to pulverize them. **

**Kakashi was getting a headache from them and thought to himself, I**_**This is like throwing oil on top of water. There's three of them who're day people and the other three who're night. At this rate I'm gonna go crazy./I**_

**Out of nowhere, Chinatsu popped up and asked, "We're riding to school right?"**

**"Yes," Kakashi answered warily.**

**"Then...Can I drive?" she asked hopefully.**

**"NO!" Teshomi and Kakashi said at the same time.**

**"Aw, why?!" Chinatsu whined between eating her eggs.**

"**For one we want to get there in one piece," Teshomi said, laughing.**

"**I'm not that bad a driver Teshi!" Chichi whined. **

"**But your not that good a driver either. We're taking a limo to school," Kakashi added, laughing. **

"**Don't worry. One day you'll pass the test, Chichi. I'll teach you how to drive," Teshomi said to cheer her up. **

"**Whatever!" Chichi said sarcastically.**

**"Well, is everyone done?" Kakashi asked as he finished his breakfast.**

**Chinatsu got up and got her third cup of coffee while the others replied yes.**

**"Can I take my coffee on the road?" she asked.**

**"Yeah," Kakashi replied.**

**The group walked out of house and went to the limo. After everyone climbed in, it started to the school.**

_

* * *

_

**"So, what's our first class?" Teshomi asked.**

"**Um...French from the looks of it," Chichi answered. **

"**French? What's that?" Naruto, Sasuke, and Sasuke asked in unison. **

**Teshomi, Tamaki and Chinatsu started laughing and they all said in turns, "It's a different language. Like, um, how we speak Japanese. There are people who speak French."**

**They arrived in front of their class and parted ways with Tamaki and Kakashi. As they walked in they saw the twins and Haruhi sitting in a circle talking to each other. Kaoru noticed them and walked up and said "Bonjour ladies and gents. Welcome to French class."**

"**So you've finally mastered saying hello in French, huh, Kaoru," Hikaru said happily. "I remember one time at our mom's showcase he walked up to a French lady and said that he thought she was an old man."**

"**Hikaru do you have to reminisce on such embarrassing memories?" Kaoru asked with a sad, pathetic voice. **

"**I'm sorry Kaoru. I didn't mean anything by it," Hikaru said as he held his brother in his arms. They both started to tear up. **

**Chinatsu looked at the twins with raised eyebrows. "Um, yeah. I'm gonna go...sit over there," she said pointing to the far corner in the front of the room.**

**"Aw, but why?" Teshomi asked, laughing.**

**Chinatsu looked at him with an obviously fake innocent look on her face, "They scare me."**

**"You're not the only one," Sakura laughed.**

**Then, a tall lady with blonde hair walked in and said, with a thick French accent, "Bonjour, class. Please, take your seats."**

**Everyone sat down where they wanted and Chinatsu sat where she said she was going to sit, on the far side of the room. Sakura sat with her. Teshomi, Naruto, and Sasuke sat with Haruhi and the twins and class began. **

**The class was about an hour long. Teshomi and Chinatsu found it boring so they fell asleep. The teacher walked to each of their desks and pounded on them. They woke up with a shock. **

"**So the new students find French boring?" The teacher asked. "Well how about you two go up to the front and introduce yourselves, then? And please take off your sunglasses."**

"**Yes, ma'am," they said as they walked up to the front. **

**Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto looked at each other thinking the same thing, **_**This is gonna get bad**_**. The twins could tell what they were thinking so they devised a plan if things really did get bad. **

"**Well, I guess I'll start," Chichi said as she pulled off her sunglasses. "I'm Chinatsu Mado, from Tokyo."**

"**I know her! I know her!" a fangirl screamed. Everybody was starting to get all giggly about this situation. Even the guys. **

"**I- I'm Teshomi Noda from Tokyo as well," he said nervously. **

**As soon as he finished the class ambushed him and Chinatsu, but Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto couldn't get to them. The twins, however, did .**

**"See, this is why you don't fall asleep in class," Kaoru told the two.**

**"Back up, now! Come on, back up!" Hikaru shouted.**

**There was a hidden path only the twins knew about under the teacher's desk. They pushed Teshomi down into the underground tunnel and then pushed Chinatsu down. The two of them finally got down into the tunnel and told the two of them to follow. **

"**Whoa-ho. There's a tunnel in the school's ground? How did this happen?" Teshomi asked, amazed at the tunnel . **

"**How do you think we don't get caught skipping classes?" the twins asked. "We, the host club, were bored one day so we decided to build an underground tunnel that leads from everyone's classes to the club room. It saves us time and trouble. It also leads to an exit to the lakes just in case we would be down here and a fire started or some other catastrophe happened."**

"**Wow. That's amazing that you guys did this," Chinatsu said. **

"**Well let's climb up this is the host club room," Hikaru said. **

"**Ok," Teshomi and Chinatsu said. They all climbed out one by one and said hi to their friends and customers. **

"**I wonder if Sasuke and the others know we're not there any more," Teshomi wondered out loud. **

"**Yep. We know. We saw the twins take you and figured you all would show up here," Sakura replied from behind them with a smile. **

**"So...Those tunnels lead all throughout the school?" Chinatsu asked.**

**"Yeah," Kaoru replied.**

**"Awesome! That would make one heck of a game of hide and seek, wouldn't it?" she laughed. Everyone started laughing as well.**

**"Well, well, look who's here," Tamaki said, from the couch he was sitting on.**

"**What?! You got something to say pervert?! We were just getting away from the friggen Flash Punk fangirls and fanatics," Chichi said loudly **

"**Chillax, Chichi. He's just being thoughtful…I think," Teshomi said **

**They all sat down and talked about how their first class had interesting entertainment. **

"**So what's the next class?" Teshomi sighed. **

"**It's theater," Kaoru said. **

"**Theater? But we're already playing the roll of normal un-famous people," Chinatsu complained. "Who chose our classes anyways?" **

**They all thought about it for a second and said at the same time, "Kakashi."**

**"Well, at least theatre is pretty easy," Chinatsu shrugged.**

**"For you, maybe," Naruto said. "Um, what exactly is theatre again?"**

**Everyone sighed and chorused, "Acting."**

**"Oh," Naruto said.**

"**Hopefully we won't be noticed," Sasuke said. "If there's another scenario like that…I'm gonna kill them."**

"**Hey. Hey. Get that evil look out of your eyes. Your scaring everyone," Sakura told him.**

"**Well it's time for class. Let's take the underground tunnel," Haruhi said. "Tamaki. you coming?" **

"**Yes my beautiful daughter. I am." he said girlishly. **

"**In that case stay here," she said **

"**I-I've been rejected yet again by my daughter. Why? Why?!" Tamaki fell into a corner and cried.**

**Chinatsu looked at Tamaki, "What...is up with him?"**

**"He's always like that. Don't worry," Haruhi said. "Let's go."**

**They walked down the tunnel and came out in an auditorium.**

**"Whoa!" Chinatsu said.**

**"Oh, great. The actress comes out," Teshomi laughed. "Just don't let her on stage."**

**Chinatsu backhanded his shoulder, laughing. They walked down the aisle and sat with the other students. Chinatsu leaned over to Sasuke.**

**"No killing. Get the glare off your face, buddy," she whispered.**

**A male teacher walked in and introduced himself as Mr. Mytho. The five new students were shocked at the sight of his out fit. And Sasuke's evil look became a little be eviler. **

"**Welcome to Theatre class newbies," The teacher said. "By the way, class, we have a new teacher in here." **

"**Who?" the class asked in chorus. **

"**Introduce yourself, please," Mr. Mytho said as he pointed behind the curtain. **

"**Yes," the new teacher said as he walked out in a tight outfit. "I am Kakashi Hatake, but You can all call me Mr. Hatake." He then noticed that Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Teshomi and Chinatsu were sitting in the front row. **

**The group of them busted out laughing at the sight of their leader in a tight outfit. **

"**W…wo…wow. I-I can't believe what I'm seeing," Teshomi said as he fell off his chair from laughing so hard. Naruto did the same.**

**"Oh…my...gosh..." Chinatsu and Sakura chorused, trying not to laugh. Sasuke's face was purple because he was trying so hard not to laugh.**

**Chinatsu was patting Teshomi's shoulder, "Please tell me you have a camera!!!"**

_

* * *

_

**Most of the group had to lean against the wall to keep from falling over because of laughter.**

**"Man...that was priceless..." Chinatsu laughed.**

**"Hey, I wonder what everyone back home would say if they saw those pictures!" Naruto said, recovering from his laughter.**

**"Oh, that's not something I would want to be around when it happens," Sakura said, shaking her head.**

"**I think Iruka-sensei and Pervy Sage would laugh to death," Naruto said. **

"**I think that the whole village would laugh," Sakura said. **

"**What's our next class?" Chinatsu asked. She was crying from so much laughter **

"**Karate," the twins said. "Hunny and Mori are the teachers in that class." **

"**Really? I thought they graduated," Chinatsu stated. **

"**They did. But they're here on a college level of schooling," Teshomi said as he walked towards them.**

**"Great then. Karate's my favorite," Chinatsu said smiling. "If we get to fight anybody, I challenge Sasuke!"**

**"You're on," Sasuke smirked.**

**"Oh boy," Teshomi laughed.**

_

* * *

_

**"I have a question. How do you know so much about everything?" Naruto asked as they walked to class.**

"**I was born into a family where you have to know a lot. If not you could be killed."**

"**W-What?! Ya-ya mean your family kills anyone who isn't smart?! That's harsh isn't it?" Naruto said, scared. **

**Teshomi laughed and replied "No, No, No." With a serious voice, he added, "Kakashi didn't tell you guys about our lives and who your protecting us from?" **

"**N-no. He didn't," Naruto said. He then noticed something, "Hey what's that scar down your right eye from? It's bigger than the one on Kakashi-sensei's left eye…"**

"**Crap! I knew I forgot to put on make up before we left for school. It's from a fight I got into a couple of years ago. This biker group was causing trouble at a store and they were hurting my friend and his mom. I walked outside and saw this, so I stepped in and kicked their asses. But one of 'em head locked me so that the other could slit my throat. Chichi came just in time and kicked the guy with the knife in the head, causing him to cut up my eye. I can see fine, though."**

"**So that's why you know so much? 'Cause of where you come from? I understand that. So what's with the burns on Chichi's arm?" Naruto said **

"**Ah. That. We were performing last year at the Tokyo Dome when it caught fire. Most of the people got out, but there were some who didn't, so Chichi went back in to get them while I was outside making sure everyone was alright. She didn't come out for a while and it started to scare me. The rescue team got there and went in. After ten minutes or so they came out carrying her. They said she was trapped and wasn't able to get out. She had to be in intensive care for almost a month. She nearly scared me, but she came out fine. All except for those burns. But don't tell her I told you this," he said to Naruto as he smiled. **

"**Ok, I won't tell," Naruto replied.**

**"You see this scar?" Teshomi asked, pointing to his arm. Naruto nodded. "I got this a few years ago in a fight with an anti-fan. Anti-fans really suck."**

**Naruto laughed, "I noticed something the other day. When Chichi stretched, and her shirt came up, there was a long scar on her stomach."**

**Teshomi's face kind of drooped, "That you'll have to ask her about. Hey, Chichi! C'mere!"**

**Chinatsu slowed down and dropped back with the two guys, "What's up?"**

**"Naruto wants to know about the scar on your stomach," Teshomi explained.**

**"Oh that. Well, two years ago, my family decided to finally teach me how to fight with a sword. Good thing they did, too. I had decided to join a martial arts class for the heck of it, and got to go to competition. I went up against Japan's greatest sword fighter. Turns out his family despises mine, so he decided to cheat. First round, he used a REAL sword instead of wooden and got my stomach. Second round, I decided to get back at him so they let me use a real sword as well. And dude, it was a CRAZY fight. We were all over the place until he ended up pinning me down...And...Uh...I don't think you want to know what happened next," Chinatsu explained, a light blush covering her face.**

"**I woulda pummeled the guy but I was restrained by my grandfather. Neither of us has led a wonderful life of J-pop/J-rockers. Actually we live quite the opposite of that life style," Teshomi said as he gently smiled. "So for every time a serious incident's anniversary occurs I smoke a cigarette. Like today."**

"**I wouldn't tell him about that incident, Teshi. Just sit there and smoke that cancer stick o'yours," Chichi said with sad look on her face. **

**Noticing the look on her face he said, "Aright, Chichi. So what's your story Naruto? I can tell that you had it rough as well. coming from a yaku- I mean from a rough life I see it in your eyes."**

**"Well," Naruto started, "I'm an orphan and have been living alone for as long as I can remember. I, um, have this problem which caused everyone back where we're from to despise me. Though, I do have plenty of friends."**

"**It has something to do with that mark on your stomach doesn't it?" Teshomi asked as he took a drag of his cigarette. As he stood, he said, "It's cool. You don't have to tell me. But I think its wrong to judge people by what happened to them. I don't think…No, I know you're not a bad person." He childishly smiled. "Lets go before we're late. I'm afraid to make Hunny mad." **

"**Right," the other two said. **

**Naruto was shocked that Teshomi knew how he felt. And he was glad Teshomi became his friend. Chichi too.**

**The three walked into their next classroom. Chinatsu was riding on Naruto's back.**

**"Hi!" she said, cheerfully hopping down.**

**"Hi!" Hunny said just as cheerfully. Mori nodded.**

**Teshomi looked around. It was just him, Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto, Chinatsu, Haruhi, Kaoru, Hikaru, a boy with red hair, and a boy with light brown hair. **

**"It's just us?" Teshomi asked.**

**The boy with light brown hair looked at Chinatsu and smirked, "Well, well, well. If it isn't Little Miss Mado."**


End file.
